<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not In Front of the Baby by sunalso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841283">Not In Front of the Baby</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso'>sunalso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kinktober 2020, Season/Series 07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma finds a new button to push.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sun Does Kinktober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not In Front of the Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>a/n: Just a quick little fic today as I have a medical procedure where they're going to knock me out! Kinktober 2020 Day 5: Daddy Kink. </i>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jemma nestled against Fitz’s side as they stood in the doorway to Alya’s room. She slumbered in her crib, her thumb near but not quite in her mouth. How could she possibly already be nearly eighteen months? Hadn’t she just been born?</p><p>“She’s so big,” Jemma whispered.</p><p>“I think that’s usually what happens.” Fitz put a warm hand on her back, and she leaned into the touch. “But yeah, it’s too bloody fast. I can’t believe she called me daddy today.”</p><p>It’d been ‘da’ or ‘dada’ since Alya had started babbling, but she’d quite clearly said ‘daddy’ while in her highchair. Fitz had promptly melted and given her extra sweets. He was the biggest softy.</p><p>Jemma picked up his other hand and kissed a fingertip. “So all I have to do to get what I want is call you daddy?”</p><p>Fitz made a funny noise and she found herself dragged out into the Zephyr’s corridor.</p><p>“Not in front of the baby,” he scolded, shaking a finger at her.</p><p>“Yes…Daddy.” She sucked the admonishing finger into her mouth. Fitz turned a rather bright shade of red. How exciting, even after knowing him for this long she’d just discovered a brand-new button to push. Judging from the state of Fitz’s trousers, it was a very effective button.</p><p>He bowed his head. “Jemma—” She sucked harder. Since Alya had been born they’d been too wrapped up in being her mum and da to have more than a quick, exhausted shag, but neither of them had stopped being alive simply because they had a daughter.</p><p>“She’s fast asleep,” Jemma said, letting go of his finger after a last kiss.</p><p>Fitz’s eyes darted towards Alya’s room, but then he bit his lip. “She is.” He glanced one more time, then Jemma found herself pinned against the wall. “Daddy wants to play.” His hand curled around her neck, thumb sweeping slowly over her collarbone. Her breath caught and heat surged through her, settling into a steady, needy burn between her thighs.</p><p>Sometimes it still surprised her how much she wanted him. Her lab partner, her husband, the father of her child. She knew Fitz better than herself and she still really wanted to get naked with him.</p><p>“Do I get a treat?” she said, leaning in to nibble at the sensitive spot under his ear. “If I’m a very good girl?”</p><p>“Is Daddy going to get some sugar?”</p><p>She planted little kisses along his jaw until she reached his lips. It started as a press of lips, but then Fitz groaned and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him as he deepened the kiss. Jemma shamelessly ground herself against his hard prick, needing the friction—her brain gleeful supplied a few equations that weren’t remotely applicable to the situation—and to let Fitz know just how much she was enjoying herself.</p><p>It was a big deal that he’d be playful like this. She knew he’d had a lot of baggage to go through when they’d found out Alya was on the way. Fitz’s da had been an abusive arse, abandoned him, and that didn’t even begin to touch the framework trauma. There’d been little Jemma could do besides be there. Seeing proof that he’d not only sorted it out, but was absolutely thrilled to be Alya’s father and could even get turned on by Jemma calling him daddy deserved to be celebrated.</p><p>They were going to be okay.</p><p>“How far can I push this?” she asked, voice husky.</p><p>Fitz raised his head. “Uh.” He pressed his cock against her. “I was sort of thinking we’d…y’know.” The gesture he made with his hand either meant she should steal second base or possibly that they should have intercourse.</p><p>“I meant calling you ‘daddy’.”</p><p>“Oh.” He shrugged. “It’s getting close to weird as it is.”</p><p>Jemma laughed. “Fine. I’ll pass on the pigtails.” He did not know what he’d be missing out on.</p><p>“Please, but…I also…”</p><p>“Kind of liked it?”</p><p>He nodded and gave her a shy smile, the one she’d never been able to resist.</p><p>“Well,” Jemma kissed the corner of his lips. “Can Daddy take his girl to bed?”</p><p>“Daddy is going to spoil you rotten.” He paused. “Yeah, that’s enough.”</p><p>“Grand-Daddy?”</p><p>Fitz’s eyes rolled and he sighed dramatically. “I thought you wanted to get lucky?”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I’ll call you Fitz.” She giggled as he pulled her against him again.</p><p>“I’ll also take ‘husband’. Possibly ‘O Captain, my captain’.”</p><p>“Can I shorten that to Sir?” Now that had some possibilities. “Or am I shouting the entire thing when I come?”</p><p>He waggled his eyebrows. “The entire thing.”</p><p>“I can’t wait.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>